


Sexy Guest Star

by LovelyLittleGrim



Series: Like A Pornstar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 18 Year old Liam, Anal Sex, Begging, Finger Fucking, Guest Star Liam, Light Dirty Talk, Pornstar Theo, Smut, Top Liam, power bottom Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam is finally 18 and Theo decides it's bring your boyfriend to work day





	Sexy Guest Star

Theo’s settled back into a comfortable looking chair, his eyes glimmering with a seductive mischief as he rolls his nipples through his fingers. His teeth are digging into his plush bottom lip, whines slipping from his mouth with each twist of his hands.

Liam is dying.

He wants to stand up and march over to the Chimera sitting in the middle of the room; wants to pull Theo close to him and bite at his flesh. He wants to claim Theo, leave him covered in bruises and cum, but he can’t. Liam’s supposed to stay seated in the corner and just enjoy the live-action viewing of his boyfriend pleasuring himself.

Liam is achingly hard, his hands tremble with the force to keep them from slipping into his jeans so he can take the edge off. He promised Theo he wouldn’t touch himself, wouldn’t get off until they were back home so that he can fuck Theo against the wall. Liam’s trying to keep that promise but it’s becoming increasingly difficult when Theo’s making such delicious noises.

The sound of a chat chime draws Liam from his lusty haze. He watches as Theo leans in close to the screen to read what his viewers have to say.

“Why do I keep looking to the left,” Theo reads out loud, he glances over at Liam and smiles. “That’s because I brought my boyfriend to work today. It’s his eighteenth birthday.”

The chat explodes.

Theo laughs in delight. He looks fucking gorgeous sitting in nothing, but underwear and a smile. “They want to see you.”

“What?” Liam asks nervously, dick twitching with interest in his pants. “Me?”

Theo nods his head, his eyes skirting back to the chat and reading. “They want to know if you’re hot enough for me. If you’re _good_ enough to handle me.”

Theo turns back to the camera, smile full of sin. “One-minute boys.”

Theo stands and makes his way over to Liam. He leans down and kisses Liam, bites at his mouth until Liam open it just enough for Theo’s tongue to slip inside and taste him. 

“Come on Littlewolf,” Theo whispers against his lips. “Let’s show them just how well you handle me.”

Liam never stood a chance at denying Theo, he probably never will.

Theo takes him by the hand and leads him back towards the camera. He stands behind Liam, his hands wrapping around Liam’s waist, fingers slipping beneath Liam’s shirt revealing a sliver of tanned skin.

“This is my Littlewolf,” Theo says possessively over Liam’s shoulder. “And today he’s all grown up.”

Theo licks at his ear, voice low enough so that only Liam can hear him when he speaks. “Say hello, Liam.”

Liam waves an awkward hand. “Hello.”

Theo drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder and snickers. “Fuck, you’re cute.”

The chat rings out with multiple chimes. Some of the viewers wish him a happy birthday, others tell him he’s hot. Two, though, request for Theo to take Liam’s shirt off.

Theo’s fingernails scrape across the skin of his stomach, drawing a line of want through Liam.

“They want me to take your shirt off, Littlewolf.”

Liam nods and lifts his arms up obligingly so Theo can pull the light material up over his head, messing up his hair.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he,” Theo asks the camera. He licks his lips enticingly, hands traveling across Liam’s chest, nails flicking at one of Liam’s nipples. “Wait until you see his cock.”

Chime after chime sounds on the chat screen. Theo lets out a pleased sound as he reads over them all. “Mm, you boys know how to have a good time, don’t you?”

Then he drops to his knees in front of Liam like it’s the most natural thing in the world; like it’s where he belongs. His hands deftly work at the button of Liam’s jeans and pull them down his thighs until the hit the floor.

“See,” Theo whispers gripping Liam’s hard cock in his talented hand. Theo’s eyes are on the camera as he leans in and lick’s Liam from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, sucks the head into his mouth, lips pursing as he moans in delight.

Liam whines low in his throat, hands scrabbling at Theo’s shoulders for purchase. Theo’s mouth is both heaven and pure sin. The chimera’s tongue flicking at the slit and sliding down around Liam’s length perfectly.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps, his hands leave Theo’s shoulders to tangle in the chimera’s long hair, pulling at the locks just how he knows Theo likes him too. Theo leans in closer and swallows around him with all the skill someone in his profession should have.

Theo pulls off with a filthy pop. His voice is rough when he says: “See, didn’t I tell you it was beautiful.”

He hums in delight, hand stroking Liam’s cock as he reads the chat box out loud.

“They want to see you open me up, Littlewolf.” He breathes. “They want to see your fingers deep inside me.”

Theo releases his cock and pushes him gently back into the chair. He grabs a small bottle of lube from the little tray just out of view from the camera. Theo smirks at him lewdly and drops his underwear finally freeing his hard cock and climbs up onto Liam’s lap legs straddling either side of Liam. Theo gives him a quick kiss as he presses the bottle into Liam’s hands.

“Come on Littlewolf,” Theo murmurs. “Show them what you do to me.”

Liam leans in and bites Theo’s bottom lip, pulls it into his mouth and sucks on it. He fumbles with the little bottle, flicks open the cap and drips the sticky liquid all over his fingers.

He releases Theo’s bottom lip. “Spread yourself for me,” Liam orders just loud enough for the viewers to hear. Theo lets out a shaky exhale, reaches back and pulls himself open to that Liam’s wet fingers can easily swipe over his hole.

Theo’s head falls forward against Liam’s shoulder, soft whines slipping through his lips.

“Beg for it.” Liam presses against his hole with the pad of his index finger. He bites at Theo’s shoulder. “Tell me you want it.”

“Please,” Theo pants. “Fuck, please.”

Liam licks over the bite mark and presses his finger inside Theo. He moves his hand around thrusting slowly until he hears Theo’s breath hitch.

“Is that the spot,” Liam asks even though he knows it is.

Theo nods his head vigorously. “Yes, yes, yes.” He chants as Liam hits it again and again.

The chat chimes ring out, requesting Liam to add a second finger.

“They want me to give you more,” Liam tells him. “Do you want more?”

“Fuck,” Theo moans fingers digging into Liam’s upper arms as he starts to thrust back into Liam’s hand. “Yes, please, more.”

Liam chuckles, but it dies in his throat when Theo grinds down against him, rubbing himself deliciously on Liam’s neglected cock. “Don’t tease me,” Theo growls out breathily.

Liam nudges against Theo’s face with his nose until the chimera looks up enough so that Liam can kiss him, deep and filthy. Liam slips a second finger into Theo’s greedy hole and sucks on his tongue.

Theo moans loudly against his mouth and bears down against Liam’s hand. Liam spreads his fingers inside Theo, scissors him. He revels in the desperate, broken cries that peel from his boyfriend’s mouth.

“They want to see you ride me,” Liam exhales hotly against his mouth, eyes flickering over the chat scrolling across the screen.

Liam pulls his fingers out and grips at Theo’s ass spreading him wide so that he can nudge his cock against Theo’s entrance. The chat bar chimes loudly.

“They want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock,” Liam groans at just the thought of Theo’s delicious heat surrounding him. He presses himself against Theo’s hole and rolls his hips. Fuck, he wants to be inside Theo, wants Theo writhing on his cock and begging for more.

Liam licks a stripe up Theo’s neck. “Ready,” He asks.

“Yes, please,” Theo whines out.

Liam presses up into him, cock dragging against Theo’s skin as he sinks deep inside. Theo hisses out a series of low curses, head falling back in pure pleasure as he rides Liam’s dick. Liam’s hand’s grip at his waist hard enough to leave bruises.

The chat bar chimes and Liam doesn’t hesitate to follow the request to jerk off Theo’s leaking cock. His thumb gathers the precum at the slit, drags it down Theo’s hard length.

“They want you to cum on me,” Liam reads out loud, voice low and hoarse. He releases Theo’s cock and brings his hand up to Theo’s mouth.

Theo opens his mouth as soon as Liam’s fingers touch his lips. He lets Liam slips his fingers inside. Theo sucks on them one by one, tongue laving around them until they’re nice and wet.

Liam slides his fingers from Theo’s mouth. They ghost along Theo’s nipples pinching at the pretty little rosebuds until they’re dark pink and hard. He trails his hand down lower, tugs at the short hair of Theo’s happy trail and then finally drops his hand to wrap around Theo’s twitching cock. He strokes Theo’s slowly.

“You going to cum on me,” He asks with a sharp thrust of his hips.

“Fuck,” Theo stutters, legs trembling as he works to fuck himself harder on Liam’s cock.

“Cum on me Theo,” Liam breathes out just for Theo’s ears.

Theo cums all over Liam’s chest and stomach in hot spurts, nails digging painfully into Liam’s arms, leaving bloody crescent marks on his skin.

Liam growls and bucks up into Theo roughly chasing after his own sweet release. Theo clamps down around him and hisses in pained delight as Liam uses his overstimulated body.

“Come on Littlewolf,” Theo purrs out. “Cum for me.”

And Liam does, body jerking as he cums inside of Theo. He leans forward and bites down harshly on Theo’s shoulder marking him as his own. Theo shivers beneath his teeth.

There are a plethora of chimes bursting from the chat, but Liam is too high on pleasure to read them, too high on Theo. He runs a finger down his own stomach, catching Theo’s release on the tips of his fingers and slips them into his mouth. He licks them clean and grins up at Theo.Theo’s hands wrap around his neck and pull him up into a soft slow kiss, the chimera’s tongue dipping into his mouth, tasting himself on Liam’s tongue. 

Theo pulls away, nips once at his lips. “That was hot.”

Liam can only nod his agreement still breathless and dazed. 

Theo slips off his lap and turns to read the chat. He laughs, light and happy. “They want to know if you enjoyed your birthday.”

Liam smiles at the camera. “Best birthday ever.” He tells the viewers honestly, then turns back to stare at Theo.

“I love your job,” Liam says. He reaches out to catch Theo’s hand in his, tugs Theo back to him and kisses him chastely. His voice is low, a tendril of nerves running through him. “And you.”

Theo’s eyes go soft, a small smile on his lips that Liam can feel when Theo leans back in to press a kiss against his mouth. “I love you too, Littlewolf.”

Behind Theo, the chat lets out a singular chime. Liam’s eyes find the screen over Theo’s shoulder, he snorts out a laugh when he reads it.

**DaddyWolf: We love you guys too.**


End file.
